Omens/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waoud:' Do you wish to gaze on the tapestry that fate has woven for you? I require less coin from adventures for my divinations, considering their...uncertain employment. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - ??? |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raubahn:' The phenomenon...assaulting you... Raubahn: ...is the result of...the blue magic...invading every cell...of your body... Raubahn: While your physical form...struggles to contain this energy, your soul is crying out in agony... The vessel that you have become has reached its limit. Raubahn: This is my private domain--a place separated from the outside world through the power of the magic I have devoured. Here, isolated from reality, the state of a soul's deterioration is far more obvious. Raubahn: Do you lack even the strength to stand? Raubahn: You must have gorged yourself on the essence of your enemies to reach this condition. Raubahn: Very well. The depths of your ambition have been noted. Raubahn: It is not for me to prevent your self-destruction. Your limits are your own to conquer. Raubahn: A resilient spirit to control the fear and allure aroused by the savage magic you devour... A willingness to discard your very self, should it lead to the achievement you desire... Raubahn: These are the qualities every blue mage must possess. Raubahn: There is no salvation for you. Either you wait for oblivion to claim you, or continue to writhe within the energies of your foes. You stand at a fork in the road. Raubahn: Listen well, (Player). Should you decide on a life consumed with the struggle for power, I can show you the path... Raubahn: Travel to the Navukgo Execution Chamber, and destroy the flan that are resisting the Imperial Army. Raubahn: A simple task for a seasoned blue mage--not so simple for you, perhaps... Raubahn: Be tempered by the obstacles you overcome. Show me the strength of your will. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waoud:' Do you wish to gaze on the tapestry that fate has woven for you? I require less coin from adventures for my divinations, considering their...uncertain employment. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - ??? |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raubahn:' I have just received a report from the Imperial Army on the success of your task. Your skills as a blue mage are to be commended. Raubahn: In recognition of this achievement, I give you leave to don the magus armor representative of our order. Raubahn: This marks your entrance into the ranks of the Immortals. Congratulations, (Player). Raubahn: Visit the store named on this envelope and receive the armor you have earned. Raubahn: Do not forget: our lives are devoted to the protection of the Empress. Nothing more, nothing less. Raubahn: We are beasts that owe our existence to the forbearance of Her Magnificence... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Balrahn Way |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Lathuya:' What can I do for you? Lathuya: Wha-!? The M-Mark of Zahak! Lathuya: Y-you...you're an Immortal? Lathuya: Oh my! A thousand pardons! A thousand thousand pardons! You see, the master craftsman...he's...he's not here... Your armor is not...it's not ready... Lathuya: I'm, well...you can see how it is. Even if I knew where he had gone, I couldn't follow... My boss knew this was coming--he has a cruel streak, I fear. Lathuya: It always falls to me to apologize to the customers... Lathuya: What's that? You want to know where he's gone? Lathuya: My m-most humble apologies. When the orders start piling up, my boss goes fishing. “Runs away” is perhaps a more fitting term. The problem is, he doesn't go to the sea, or to a river... Lathuya: There's a place beneath the Wajaom Woodlands--an expansive network of caves known as the Aydeewa Subterrane. If you went in there without a map, you'd never come out... Lathuya: ... Lathuya: I'm sure once my boss comes back, he'll get right to work on your armor... That is, if you wouldn't mind waiting. A thousand thousand thousand pardons... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - Aydeewa Subterrane |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'???:' ... ???: Mmmm... ???: ... ???: Ahummm... ???: ... ???: What!? What do you want!? How can I concentrate with you blathering in my ear! ???: I was so close to attuning myself to Aydeewa... All my effort has come to naught, thanks to you! What do you have to say for yourself!? Huh!? Kushdeel: Master craftsman? Why are you calling me that? My name is Kushdeel! Kushdeel, I tell you! Kushdeel: What? An order? An Immortal? Magus armor...? Kushdeel: ... Kushdeel: Ohnonono. I'm not falling for that one. Kushdeel: I know what you are. You're one of those “adventurers” they've been talking about in the port, come to look for me at pretty Lathuya's request. Kushdeel: You thought I'd just come along quietly if you spouted some clever story, didn't you? Sorry, but old Kushdeel is a little sharper than that. Kushdeel: Now, resonating my spirit with the aura of Aydeewa, that will really inspire my creativity... Kushdeel: Hm? I was just getting to the interesting part... You can't even sit still and let an artist speak of his muse? Kushdeel: You have some document to show me? Some love letter from Lathuya, I'll bet. Honestly, I don't know what to do with that girl... Kushdeel: ... Kushdeel: ... Excellent, all the materials have arrived. I have to hurry back to town! Kushdeel: And you. It may not look like it, but I'm a busy man. Don't keep me waiting. Kushdeel: See you back at the store! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Omens - Aht Urhgan Whitegate, Balrahn Way |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Lathuya:' Oh! It's you. The master craftsman has just ret-- Kushdeel: Ah, you finally made it. I have your order all ready and waiting. Kushdeel: Standard-quality magus charuqs. Kushdeel: Hmph. Which would make you a newly recruited Immortal. Kushdeel: It's been a while since the sight of the Mark of Zahak has thrown my thoughts into such disarray. Though it did help to clear my head, strangely enough. Kushdeel: So, the armor is yours and our business is done, yes? Kushdeel: May the winds of fortune see you on your way!